


Tumblr Prompts

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fanfic Collection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: A bunch of Tumblr prompts for Star Trek only. Tags and ships will be added accordingly.
Relationships: (More to add) - Relationship, Data & Q (Star Trek), Data/Geordi La Forge, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Julian Bashir/Data, T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. New Holiday - T'Pura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fic prompt: T'Pura (Uhura/T'Pring) on a vulcan holiday?"

Uhura, being close friends with Spock, believed herself to be somewhat aware of Vulcan traditions, holidays and special dates. She knew some of them were very reserved, only for Vulcans or Vulcan relatives, and some of the traditions varied from gender to gender, but Spock was kind enough to let her know the ones she would probably be involved with, now that she was dating T'Pring (something else she never expected to do, and she was glad it happened, because she had never liked anyone quite like the Vulcan).

But then, one afternoon, right after her shift was over, Uhura received a message through subspace from T'Pring, and of course picked up right away, smiling once she saw her girlfriend's face on the screen.

"Uhura" T'Pring said, always so formal, but Uhura gave her a small smile.

"Nyota to you, T'Pring" she said, tilting her head and watching the subtle but very present micro expressions in her face. "You rarely call me in subspace, is everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Nyota" she said, this time sounding less formal, slightly more relaxed. "I am aware that you are close to a possible shore leave... am I correct?"

"You surely are correct but I don't remember telling you that" Nyota teased, knowing how bothered T'Pring became when she believed she had intruded too much. As predicted, the Vulcan squinted her eyes ever so slightly, and Uhura giggled to herself. She was adorable.

"I am sorry-"

"I'm teasing you, T'Pring. I think Spock must have told you" she said, and T'Pring nodded in agreement. "Yes I have a shore leave schedule for... three days from now. I already settled an appointment in a ship heading to Vulcan. But I bet you knew all of that already."

"Indeed I was aware" she said. "And the date could not be more satisfactory, Nyota. I will be awaiting eagerly for your arrival."

"Oh, something special?" Uhura asked, smiling to the screen. "It's not your birthday, is it? I don't want to miss it."

"It is not my... birthday" T'Pring said, still not fully used to human terms as Spock was. "Regardless, I shall await your arrival. When you land, I will tell you my plans for your shore leave. Is that satisfactory?"

"Honestly even if you hadn't programmed anything I would already be happy. Can't wait to kiss you again" Uhura said, loving how T'Pring's expression remained the same, but her cheeks flushed light green.

"Me too, Nyota" she said, softly this time, allowing herself a small smile before returning to her resting face. "I will end our communications now. Have a good day."

"You too, T'Pring" Uhura said, smiling and watching as her girlfriend shut off her screen, sighing in delight while she leaned back against the chair.

She couldn't wait to see her again.

\-----------------------

Four days later and Uhura was landing on Vulcan. She said goodbye to the ship's personal, all very kind and well mannered, and looked around once she beamed down on Vulcan, smiling at the surrounding area. They always beamed down to a tourist center whenever they weren't in a mission, and she loved it, because it was beautifully lit up and filled with cultural marks to the Vulcan costumes.

She stepped away from the landing point with her bag on her shoulder, and searched over the crowd to see if she could find T'Pring, although she doubted her girlfriend would come to pick her up on her own. And Uhura was right, as she saw a Vulcan approaching her, one that was not T'Pring, his face familiar to her.

"Lieutenant Uhura, I am here to scort you to T'Pring's household" he said, and she smiled at him with a nod.

"Stel, am I right?" she asked, giving him her bag as he reached for it. "You are one of the many members of T'Pring's house, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I did not believe you would remember me" Stel said, taking Uhura through the crowd towards the outside of the facility. "I was told humans do not have excellent memories."

"Most don't, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve" she said, smiling at him and getting inside the vehicle that he pointed out. She hoped in, holding her purse, and watched as it drove off through the sandy towns surrounding the many deserts. "Vulcan never ceases to amaze me. It's so beautiful."

"I appreciate your good taste" Stel said, looking at her. "T'Pring is happy you could come for such an important event."

"She didn't tell me what it is" Uhura smiled, shrugging as Stel looked at her. "I don't mind. I like surprises."

"I believe you will like what she has planned" he nodded, and the rest of the trip was fairly quiet, with Uhura watching the dunes passing by.

\---------------------

When they reached T'Pring's house, Stel remained outside, helping Uhura with her bag to the door, but once she opened the door, the Vulcan left. She made her way inside, closing the door behind herself, and looking around at the seemingly empty house.

"T?" she called, looking around, knowing to only use the nickname when they were alone. Now, she seemed completely alone, so why not? After she received no answer, Nyota placed her bag on the couch and stretched a bit, before heading over to the kitchen, making herself at home.

As she put the water to boil, she heard someone coming downstairs, and looked up to see T'Pring in a beautiful white robe, looking at her and even giving Uhura a small smile.

"Ashayam" T'Pring said, walking to Nyota and offering her two fingers. Uhura smiled, lifting her own and gently touching hers, sliding them down and then leaning close for a peck, a human kiss.

"I missed you" she whispered, and T'Pring smiled a bit more, a single nod of agreement.

"I missed you too, ashayam" she said, pulling her hand away after the sweet encounter and looking over at the fire. "Are you making tea?"

"Yeah, I missed your herbs. If you don't mind" Uhura said, and T'Pring shook her head, pulling a stool and sitting next to Nyota.

"I do not. I believe one day I told you your herbal tea was my second favorite, under only my mother's" she said, and Nyota grinned, sitting down on a stool as well.

"I remember that. The best compliment I ever received" she said, and then watched her girlfriend fondly. "I really did miss you. I wish I could have more shore leaves, come to visit you more often."

"I admire and respect your duties with Star Fleet, just as you respect and admire my duties here on Vulcan. I never wish to make you choose between me and your passion, as well as I know you would never make me choose" she said, and Uhura nodded, reaching out and taking her hand, knowing it was a bit much but since they were alone, T'Pring wouldn't mind.

But her ears and cheeks got green nevertheless.

"I know, but it is hard. I miss your contact, your presence. It's just... the human need of being close to the one we love" she said, and kissed her hand, making the green on her cheeks turn slightly darker. But T'Pring did not complain. "So now, tell me what I'm here for. I know there's some kind of... holiday or some special date, but you didn't tell me what it was."

"It is a date I never believed I would celebrate, and therefore, it is quite appealing" T'Pring said, looking at the warm water in front of them. "It is not a public holiday, and it was created fairly recently, but I enjoy it nevertheless."

"Now you are just making me more curious" Nyota said, smiling at her. "Tell me."

"It is called a tfi'kien ashau t'ved, roughly translating to the day of alien love. For all Vulcans who have non Vulcan partners, such as me" she said, holding Uhura's hand even more gently, slowly tracing her fingers. "It is a celebration still on the making, however it is usually made inside, where the Vulcan partner celebrates their partner and their partner's culture. I was fairly... excited to enjoy it with you."

Nyota felt her smile grow bigger, and her cheeks warm up, before she nodded and leaned forward, pressing her lips to T'Pring's and feeling the Vulcan tense up and then relax, kissing her back, slow and tender as she always was, tasting something sweet and fruity. Something... familiar.

When they broke apart, T'Pring was even greener, but smiling, and Nyota looked at her curiously.

"You were eating an earth tangerine, weren't you?" she asked, and T'Pring licked her lips almost unconsciously, before giving her a nod.

"I was able to buy some from a trader, I know they are your favorite fruits" she responded. "I wanted to try them before you arrived so I would know their taste."

"Did you like them?" Nyota asked, tilting her head, and T'Pring nodded.

"Yes I did. They are very juicy. I can see the appeal" she said, and looked over at the bubbling water. "I also bought some herbals from earth, I believe the ones you enjoy, if you wish to fuse them instead of the vulcan's."

"Honestly, in the spirit of the holiday, I very much would" Uhura said, smiling and watching as T'Pring stood up and walked to the cupboard, retrieving a set of different dried leaves and handing them to Nyota. She found her favorites and blended them by placing all of the them inside the kettle, allowing their taste to fuse in the water. "I think you will like this one, it's very sweet too."

T'Pring watched as the water turned pink due to the hibiscus flowers Uhura put in, and the human smiled at her girlfriend's curiosity, feeling her heart warming up to the whole holiday. It was quite special, specially coming from a species that were so integrated with their cultural values.

She would make it count, and she hoped T'Pring would like her cultural suggestions.

For now, watching her taste tangerines and earth tea was more than enough for Nyota, and she couldn't wait to steal some very human kisses from her darling.


	2. The Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For the fic prompts thing: Kira/Jadzia on the holodeck. Thank you! 💙❤"

She promised herself she would never do it. She would never resort to Quark for whatever she needed, even if it was something he would gladly give her. That she would never lower herself to his level.

But she also never expected to take Jadzia Dax to a date.

As Quark waved the keys to the holosuit in his little disgusting troll hands, Kira thought over and over again about cancelling this idea and taking Dax to a nice stroll down in Bajor instead. Honestly, her world was beautiful and it was real, something Quark's holosuits couldn't provide, but they could provide a glimpse into Jadzia's favorite spots in her homeworld, one she talked about almost every time they sat down to talk. Kira was not only curious about it, but also upset she would probably never get to visit the thrill's home planet. Too many complications in Bajor for her to leave at all.

So, she had to accept Quark's help, and take the keys without paying anything (because she would never) after threatening him to tell Sisko about his deals with the Romulans, something no Star Fleet officer would let alone. He reluctantly agreed to give her access to the suits without paying, but she knew she would eventually have to give the favor back.

She hated owing to a Ferengi.

Kira held onto the keys for the whole day, so Quark wouldn't be able to sell it out, and once her and Jadzia's shifts were over, she walked to her girlfriend and smiled at her gentle expression.

"I have a surprise for you" Kira said, she never was good at this whole romance thing, but Jadzia made her want to try. And she, well, she responded with a grin and curious glistening eyes.

"Oh. Special occasion?" she asked, following Kira to the lift, taking her hand in the process and making the bajoran blush slightly. She was not used with pda (as humans called), but she didn't mind holding Jadzia's hand.

"No. Just thought I would do something nice to you" she said, leaning close once they were safely inside the lift, stealing a small peck from her. Jadzia smiled, and leaned down to kiss Kira properly, squeezing her hand and holding her cheek. Kira melt into it, holding Jadzia's waist with her free hand, wondering to herself how she got so lucky after all. Once the lift's doors opened, Kira broke away, looking forward and luckily finding only a very not amused Odo in front of them.

"Hi" Jadzia said, always so sweet, but Kira was unable to look at him in the face, holding her girlfriend's hand and rushing out. She only heard Odo's small grunt before she escaped, Jadzia laughing behind her. "Nerys!"

She didn't answer, walking through the Promanade in a rush, heading into Quark's and finding her way to the stairs. Jadzia followed while giggling all the time, knowing very well how shy Kira was at moments like these. Once they were safely in front of the holosuit, Kira stopped and let out a sigh, while Jadzia walked close and kissed her head, making her blush.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to it yet" she whispered, looking up at the thrill, who simply smiled, amused as usual.

"I don't mind. I like it" she said, kissing her on the lips and then looking at the door. "So. Holosuit. I'm intrigued."

"I hope you like it" Kira said, opening the door and telling the computer the right program. Once they walked in, Jadzia gasped, looking around in amazement.

"The Holian Falls!" Jadzia said, smiling widely as they appeared right by a huge lake, and right ahead, a set of wonderful waterfalls that encircled half of the water body. "Nerys... how?"

"I looked through Federation files of course" she said, smiling and watching Jadzia's smile. "I hope it is somewhat alike it. They don't have a lot of details about your homeworld."

"It's beautiful, thank you" she whispered, walking to Kira and holding her face, kissing her and pulling her closer. "This is wonderful. Thank you so much, I loved the surprise."

"I hoped you would" she said, smiling and brushing their noses together. "I even asked for a picnic basket... would you join me for dinner?"

"It is so bright" Jadzia giggled, but sat down with Kira and crossed her legs, seeing the basket nearby. Kira picked it up and brought it closer to her girlfriend, sitting next to her and handing her one of her favorite dishes. "This is perfect, Nerys... Thank you."

"You're welcome" Kira said, reaching for her own sandwich and smiling at Jadzia, before looking over. "I want to see these falls one day. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I think you would like them very much" she answered, tilting her head. "I remember when I was a little girl, I used to play a lot here with my sister. My parents brought us over at least three times a year, because they liked it so much. Of course, it used to be much more crowded than the holosuit is showing, but nevertheless it was very fun. One time..." and she continued rambling, always loving to tell stories, and Kira listened with her eyes contently watching her girlfriend as she simply spoke about everything she loved about the place.

Kira was so god damn lucky, of that she was absolutely sure.


	3. Sickbay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please please please write a hurt/comfort or sickfic with sick/hurt Kirk, worried Bones??? (McKirk, AOS) 😍😍😍"

"Beam us to sickbay immediately! Damn it!"

It was a rushing mess the moment they rematerialized at the Enterprise's sickbay. Nurses and doctors were rushing everywhere, pulling Jim over the bed and covering him up with equipment, someone trying to push McCoy down to the ground to treat his own injuries. But they meant nothing, barely superficial, while James Kirk was laying on a bed dying right in front of him.

"Get off me! Now!" he yelled, pushing the nurses and standing up, reaching for his instruments and checking on Jim. "Hold on now... you can do this Jim... come on."

He signalized for one of his nurses to give him a hypo, and with a single shot, the signs began to stabilize and Leonard pulled away, worried but at least not fearing for his captain's death.

Not yet, at least.

\------------------

After an hour of resting and being constantly checked by the nurses and doctors of the ship, Leonard was finally able to make his report and deliver it to Spock, no questions asked. As first officer, he was now taking the Enterprise to a space station where they could heal all wounded and make a few repairs, but he had work to do, and thus Bones had to keep an eye on Jim as he recovered.

The thing about 'boldly going where no one has gone before' was that most of the time they had no idea what they were dealing with. This time, it resulted in some serious aggression. While Spock chatted with the planet's security fronts, Leonard and James were invited to beam down and have a talk face to face with this new species, in their mission to first contact. They received them well at first, but apparently something James did was terribly wrong to their culture, and without a second warning they shot the captain and the ships began firing on the enterprise.

It was a mess. A mess Leonard warmed Jim about, and yet, he couldn't stop feeling blame as he watched his best friend and captain laying on a bed, asleep, slowly recovering. Jim tried too hard to kill himself during their missions.

Even if he was advised to go to his quarters and rest, no one could really say anything to the ship's chief medical officer. So, he remained at sickbay, watching over his patients and specially keeping at eye on Jim, to see when he would wake up. At his free time, he sat next to him and read the reports, one eye always checking for any movement.

Eventually, he would fall asleep, leaning over the bed and holding Jim's hand.

After three days of no activity, Leonard returned from the usual check on his other patients, and saw James with his eyes slightly opened. A relieved feeling washed over him and he walked to his friend, sitting next to him and holding his hand. James blinked, slowly, and his lips parted, they looked dry and cracking, but at least they were moving.

"Bones...?" he whispered, voice barely there, and Leonard let out a sigh, brushing the man's hair back and watching fondly as he closed his eyes and leaned on the touch. "Bones... what..."

"They shot you Jim. Apparently they didn't like something you did" he explained, checking his vitals and relaxing further. "You will be alright. I brought you to the enterprise just in time."

"Bones... saves me again..." he smiled, opening his eyes to look at him, and Leonard shook his head with a frown.

"I wish I didn't have to, but you're so god damn wild I can't keep you away from sickbay for even two missions. I guess you just like to see me all that much" he complained, shaking his head and smiling when Jim chuckled. "You should rest. Your body is still recovering, no thanks to me."

"I'm sure you had something to do with it" he said, sighing and closing his eyes. "Would you stay? With me?" he asked, quieter now, his hand weakly squeezing Leonard's, and the doctor pressed his lips together before nodding to himself. 

"Yeah, I will. You're the captain after all" he whispered, and leaned over, giving James a small kiss and watching as his lips curled up slightly. "You are the worst ever, you know that?"

"Only to you" he whispered, and yawned, before making himself comfortable. Leonard smiled to him and leaned in, laying his head next to James' and closing his eyes.

He was screwed, but he knew that. Honestly, he had chosen his own fate with that one.


	4. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Julian Bashir/Data, they spend some time cuddling because it's nice knowing you can hold someone without fear of how strong you are."

Despite each of them being federation officers that worked in quite different fields, and quite different places, they made it work. Whenever Julian got some vacations to spare, he spent it at the Enterprise, and after their relationship began, Data started to take his shore leaves more seriously, allowing himself to spend those days at DS9 with Julian as often as he could. They rarely went out to other planets or had an actual shore leave together, but neither cared. They liked their jobs too much to just leave.

But they did miss each other quite a lot, during the times they didn't spend together.

This time, it was Data's turn to come to DS9. Julian was eagerly awaiting for his arrival, never being able to stop babbling about his boyfriend to pretty much everyone. All personal on the station always knew when commander Data was about to arrive, because Julian simply could not shut up. And yet, they found it quite endearing, the love he had for his android boyfriend.

As usual, Kira and Sisko were there to greet Data, more of a protocol really, and Julian always accompanied them with a grin on his face. After they all had talked and greeted each other as demanded, Julian jumped towards Data and wrapped himself around the android, always being fairly touch starved for a doctor.

Data never complained, finding his boyfriend's actions quite amusing, if not endearing, and since this time was no different, he held Julian close to himself and kissed his temple, receiving a happy hum from Julian in response. When they pulled apart, the doctor pulled him for a passionate kiss, one that took Data some time to get used to, but that he now responded in kind, understand it was a fairly human way of saying 'I missed you'.

Sisko and Kira left at that moment, allowing them both some alone time, and Julian did what he usually did whenever Data arrived: took him for a tour. Nothing had truly changed since Data's last visit, but he didn't mind walking next to Julian and allowing him to explicitly tell him which stores had being restored and what panels had been replaced. Then, they would grab something to eat (by which Julian would eat and Data would fondly watch), and then they would head over to Julian's quarters for a more pleasant time together.

That night, however, Data noticed how tired Julian was, and he responded with a yawn and a shrug.

"I'm fine Data. This week has been quite... worrisome to me, we have had a few cases of viruses and bacteria spreading through Bajor, but nothing too serious. I just had to work double, that is all" he explained, removing his uniform, and Data walked to him, assisting in the movement.

"Still, I believe you require a longer time for rest" he said, folding Julian's clothes as he removed them and then watching as the doctor turned around on his under garments, smiling at him. "Perhaps I could give you a massage. If you would like."

"I think just having you here is... quite enough, Data" he answered, leaning in and kissing him softly, and Data responded by kissing him back and holding his waist. He liked the feeling of Julian's lips against his own, and tried not to run any subroutine while they shared intimacies. Julian broke the kiss, to Data's disappointment, to let out a yawn. "Oh my... I'm sorry."

"You should sleep" Data insisted, leading Julian to bed and sitting down with him. "Why do you not rest? We can 'catch up' tomorrow."

"Catch up? You have been spending too much time with Riker and LaForge" Julian teased, smiling and then yawning again with a nod. "Okay... a little sleep... will you cuddle me?"

"Of course" Data removed his own uniform and laid next to Julian, watching as the doctor curled up and pushed his face on the crook of Data's neck. It felt comfortable, and Data wrapped his arms around Julian, pulling him closer in a way that would not hurt but would provide safety. Julian seemed more than happy, closing his eyes and holding Data by his waist, hugging him and breathing deeply. After only a few seconds, his breathing became regular, and Data was aware that Julian had fallen asleep.

Without being prompted, he held the man closer, kissing his head and allowing himself to, as humans said, wonder, activating sub processors and writing down his report for later logging.

For now, he was content by just holding Julian close, and allowing the doctor some good sleeping time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos AND Prompts are welcome! All ships allowed! 
> 
> (I have not watched Enterprisem Voyager or Discovery yet so those will be added when I do!)


End file.
